Little Blue Pill
by squoctobird
Summary: Carlos accidentally takes some Viagra.


****A/N: This was inspired by a prompt on the kink meme. It asked for OT4 action, but I did it with Cargan instead. Enjoy!****

Carlos sat on his bed moaning and panting heavily. Any one listening in would assume the boy was engaging in some sort of sexual activity.

And they would be correct.

Sort of.

Carlos Garcia _was_ masturbating, but his moans and panting were caused by pain, not pleasure. The boy had a rock hard erection that he just could not get rid of. At this point, it had been two and a half hours with no relief. He was sure if he could make himself cum that he would deflate his problem so to speak, but the pain was too much for him to reach that point. He was ready to burst into tears when he heard the front door creak open.

"I'm back from the library. Anyone home?"

Carlos let out a sigh of relief. It was Logan.

The Latino had never experienced a hard-on like this before, so he knew there must be something wrong. Boner-itis or something. Carlos was glad that it wasn't James or Kendall who had come home. They would have surely teased him mercilessly for being in this situation with out offering much assistance. Though it would still be embarrassing, Logan was a genius and knew tons of medical information. He was positive that Logan could help him obtain some relief.

Swallowing his pride and pushing down his embarrassment, he called out to his slightly taller friend.

"Uh, Logan?" Carlos hissed as his movement caused pain to shoot through his arousal. When he received no answer, he spoke louder but through gritted teeth. "Logan? Can you come here, please? I need your help!"

After a few moments, there was a light knock on the bedroom door before it opened revealing a curious Logan.

"Did you need something, Car- whoa." As soon as Logan saw the state of his younger friend in bed, he let out a gasp and quickly covered his eyes. "Car-C-Carlos, can you please put your pants on?" It wasn't like Logan hadn't seen Carlos naked before, but this situation was much different than showers in the locker room after hockey practice. Carlos had a full blown erection and it just made Logan uncomfortable.

"That's the problem. I can't. I can't get this to go away." He gestured dramatically at his crotch.

Logan scoffed, still not looking at his friend. "Come on, Carlos. Everyone knows how to jack off. It's not _that_ hard a concept." He rolled his eyes as he spoke.

"You don't understand. I've tried, but it hurts too much! I think there's something wrong, Logie. What if I've broken it somehow?" Carlos gasps at the thought. "What if the switch is stuck!"

Logan raised his eyebrow and looked at his friend "The switch?"

"Yeah. The on and off switch."

"Carlos, what are you talking about? There is no switch."

"There are turn-ons and turn-offs, so there must be a switch. What if my dick switch is stuck on!"

Logan could hear the panic in his friend's voice so he fought back the laugh that tried to surface at the absurd concept of a dick on and off switch. Obviously, there was something different about this erection or Carlos wouldn't be this upset about it. Logan entered the bedroom completely now and cautiously made his way over to the bed. He reluctantly sat on the edge next to friend.

"How long has this uh… problem been going on?"

"It's been almost three hours! I don't know what to do!"

Logan pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes to think. He was running various scenarios in his head on how to solve this. When he opened his eyes, he noticed small diamond shaped blue pills on the bedside table.

"Um, Carlos?" Logan asked as he reached for the pills for closer inspection. "Where did you get these?"

"Those? Well, earlier James and I went in Bitters' office to swipe his keys so we could play a prank on Buddha Bob and I found those mints in his desk."

"Mints?"

"Yeah, but I wouldn't eat any, Logie. I had two earlier and they didn't taste very good at all." Carlos made a face of disgust at the memory.

"You ate two of these?" Logan all but yelled. "Carlos! These aren't mints! This is Viagra!"

"Viagra?" Carlos whispered, confused. Then it hit him. "But that means that Bitters- Ewww"

Both boys shuddered at the thought of anyone having sex with the portly building manager.

"And that would explain that overeager beaver you've got there. We should probably take you to the emergency room. It sounds like you might have priapism"

"Pria-what?"

"Priapism. It's where the penis doesn't return to it's flaccid state-"

"Say it in words I know!"

Logan sighed in defeat. "Basically, you have a boner that won't quit and if it lasts more than four hours it could actually be really dangerous. Like I said, we should head to the ER."

"No. Logan, this is too embarrassing! I don't want to go to the doctor! Plus, it hasn't been four hours yet! Only three! What else can we do? There has to be something!"

"Well, there are a few things we could try…." Logan said reluctantly.

"Let's try those! Please, Logan. I don't want to go to the doctor. Not for this." Carlos was in full begging mode. He even had those damn puppy eyes of his that Logan could never say no to.

"Fine. Fine," Logan finally agreed. "Put your pants on. You need to try and walk it off."

Carlos stood up and gingerly pulled his boxers back on and cautiously stepped into his jeans. He hissed at the pain as he zipped them up.

"You know you could have put on like sweats or something." Logan said with a smirk.

"Don't mock my pain!"

"Sorry. Sorry. Come on. Let's go walk up and down the hallway for a bit. That should help to relieve some pressure."

"The hallway? Like the hallway hallway?"

"Yeah. There really isn't a straight path in the apartment, so…"

"No. No way. I'm not going out there with a proud banana in my pants. What if one of the Jennifers sees me?"

"They don't even live on our floor, Carlos! You'll be fine."

After a bit of arguing, Carlos eventually conceded and the two brunettes began to walk up and down the long hallway. He moved his legs gingerly as each step would rub the bulge in his pants against the harsh jean material causing him pain. He cursed under his breath and continued the process but after ten minutes of walking he was ready to give up.

"Logan, this isn't helping at all. It just hurts too much."

"Okay, I know something else we can try. Get back in your bed and take your pants off. I need to get some things from the kitchen."

Carlos headed back to his room trying to think of what Logan could need in the kitchen that would help his problem. His wild imagination envisioned some sort of torture with forks or an egg beater and he began to panic. It was short lived though because soon the genius entered the bedroom with a few bags of frozen vegetables.

"How exactly is a bag of peas and carrots going to help? You know I hate carrots. I am so not eating those."

Logan rolled his eyes. "These are make-shift ice packs. Looks like we never refroze the ones after your injuries from trying to water-ski in the pool on Monday."

If he wasn't in so much pain, Carlos would have laughed at that memory. It was such a rush while it lasted, albeit a short time, but it was totally worth the bruises he received when he crashed into the side of the pool. He was brought out of his thoughts harshly when he felt freezing cold surround his proud, but painful rod.

"They say ice can help the uhm… 'swelling' to go down. Hopefully frozen broccoli will have the same effect."

Carlos nodded and leaned back against his pillows, bringing his hand to cover his eyes. He tried to think about anything besides the anguish he felt in his crotch. Kittens. Rainbows. Unicorns. Hockey pucks. Corndogs. Anything. But none of these things could distract him from the aching in his groin.

"It's not working," Carlos groaned.

Logan looked at his friend with sympathy. "Just give it a few more minutes, buddy." If this didn't un-pitch his tent, then Carlos would need to go to the hospital. The trip would be painful and embarrassing.

After ten more minutes, Logan deemed it was time to go to the ER. "Looks like we need some professional help Carlos. Put on something more comfortable than jeans and I'll drive you."

"No, Logan. Please. I don't want to go the hospital. Look, it's not quite as red as it was. There must be something else we can do." Carlos was practically on his knees begging.

"Well, it does look like the ice has helped a little."

"See, it's getting better!"

"Carlos, priapism is a dangerous thing. Seriously. You could damage your dick, dude. As in you'll actually _need _to take Viagra in the future."

"Please, Logie. There has to be something else we can try. Anything. And if that doesn't work then we can go to the doctor."

"The only other thing there is to do is to make you ejaculate, Carlos, and you've already tried that."

"I have, but _you _haven't."

"What?" Logan yelled with disgust and disbelief.

"I tried, but I couldn't do it because it hurt too much. But what if-"

"I'm not going to give you a hand job, Carlos."

"Well, I was thinking more of a blow job."

"Dude, I love you and all. We're best friends. But I'm not gonna blow you. Plus, I'm not even gay."

"Blowing another dude doesn't mean you're gay, Logan."

"Really? Because usually sexual acts between two males is considered gay."

"It wouldn't be like that, Logan. It would be a friend helping out a friend. Nothing more. Please, Logie," And then there were those damn puppy eyes again. "I really don't want to go to the hospital."

Logan sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. He couldn't believe he was standing here contemplating giving head to his best friend. He wasn't even sure if he could do it right. Camille had given him a few when they were together, so he could try to emulate her.

"Fine," he said barely above a whisper.

"What?"

"I said fine. But if you even hint about this to James or Kendall…" Logan pointed his finger at Carlos angrily.

"I won't. I swear," Carlos promised as crossed his heart and then held up the scout's honor symbol. "It will be our secret. We'll take it to the grave."

Logan nodded and then the two boys got into position. Carlos took of the bags of frozen vegetables and scooted to where he was sitting at the edge of the bed. Logan hesitantly got down on his knees in front of his friend.

He stared at the big dick in front of him for a moment and almost chickened out when he realized the mere size of the thing. He soon swallowed his pride and opened his mouth, taking in the tip. Doing what he liked Camille to do, he sucked harshly as his tongue played with the slit. Soon he was licking and slurping and bobbing his head up and down like a pro.

Carlos was overrun with feeling. The sensation of going from extreme cold to the warm, wet heat of his best friend's mouth was almost too much for him. It felt so good that the pain became a distant memory and all he could think about were the plump lips that encased him. He tried his best not to moan because that would just be weird, but he couldn't help it. Logan's mouth felt so perfect around his cock. Soon, that familiar warm feeling deep in his groin grew and he knew his release was coming.

"Lo-Lo-Logie. I think I'm gonna-"

Before Carlos could warn him properly, warm white cum painted the back of Logan's throat. It happened so fast, the genius had no choice but to swallow the bitter liquid.

Carlos laid back against his bed panting. He looked down towards his member which was now flaccid and no longer painful. He smiled, thankful that the whole ordeal was over.

Logan begrudgingly wiped the lingering cum from his mouth and headed to the bathroom silently. Carlos pulled on his clothes and followed after him. When he caught up with Logan, he was brushing his teeth and gargling with mouth wash.

"You owe me. Big time," Logan said as he spit into the sink. "I'm talking _huge._"

"Anything, Logan." Carlos looked at him with expectant eyes.

"I don't know what it is right now, Carlos!" He stopped to think a moment. "But how about we start off with a steak dinner at the restaurant down the street. For some reason, I'm craving meat."

**A/N: Ha. A bit of an inside joke thrown in there at the end. But seriously. To any males reading: if you have an erection longer than 3 or 4 hours, go to the ER. You could like seriously damage your goods, bro.**


End file.
